(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expendible cups wherein a beverage concentrate or the like such as an instant coffee product is packaged by a closure and the method of making the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior articles of the type produced by the hereindescribed invention have employed cup-like containers and various means for retaining a beverage concentrate or the like therein. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,897 wherein a pair of rigid cups form a container therebetween, U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,798 wherein a method of attaching a non-removable liner in a container is disclosed, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,371 wherein a container having several compartments therein is disclosed.
The present invention discloses a novel method of shaping a thin flexible plastic film liner over a shaping form by moving the same there-against by a partial vacuum from within the shaping form, holding the shaped liner while a desirable beverage concentrate is positioned in one or more compartments formed in the uppermost portion of the shaped liner and then positioning an inverted expendible cup thereover and securing the same thereto in sealing relation to form an expendible cup and beverage concentrate which is readily usable by removable of the substantially unattached liner. Portions of the liner may extend over the outer surface of the expendible cup to insure the cleanliness thereof.